kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Wikipedia diskutim:Lista e Wikipedianëve sipas redaktimeve
Kosovo is Albania Hi, my username's Jeneme. I don't speak Albanian so, if you want to talk with me, do it in English, French or Spanish. Thanks. Almazan është një bashki në provincën e Soria-s, Castil-ës dhe Leon, në Spanjë 300px|right {|width="135%" align="center| |width="50% valign="top"| Artikujt në një tabelë të thjeshtë Ágreda Almazán Abejar Lista de municipios de la provincia de Soria: {| class="sortable wikitable" ! Código ! Nombre ! Pob. (2006) |- | 42001 | Abejar | align="right" | 406 |- | 42003 | Adradas | align="right" | 79 |- | 42004 | Ágreda | align="right" | 3.212 |- | 42006 | Alconaba | align="right" | 165 |- | 42007 | Alcubilla de Avellaneda | align="right" | 177 |- | 42008 | Alcubilla de las Peñas | align="right" | 67 |- | 42009 | Aldealafuente | align="right" | 120 |- | 42010 | Aldealices | align="right" | 29 |- | 42011 | Aldealpozo | align="right" | 26 |- | 42012 | Aldealseñor | align="right" | 43 |- | 42013 | Aldehuela de Periáñez | align="right" | 49 |- | 42014 | Las Aldehuelas | align="right" | 102 |- | 42015 | Alentisque | align="right" | 38 |- | 42016 | Aliud | align="right" | 25 |- | 42017 | Almajano | align="right" | 211 |- | 42018 | Almaluez | align="right" | 234 |- | 42019 | Almarza | align="right" | 637 |- | 42020 | Almazán | align="right" | 5.727 |- | 42021 | Almazul | align="right" | 121 |- | 42022 | Almenar de Soria | align="right" | 338 |- | 42023 | Alpanseque | align="right" | 93 |- | 42024 | Arancón | align="right" | 105 |- | 42025 | Arcos de Jalón | align="right" | 1.863 |- | 42026 | Arenillas | align="right" | 29 |- | 42027 | Arévalo de la Sierra | align="right" | 80 |- | 42028 | Ausejo de la Sierra | align="right" | 64 |- | 42029 | Baraona | align="right" | 198 |- | 42030 | Barca | align="right" | 113 |- | 42031 | Barcones | align="right" | 35 |- | 42032 | Bayubas de Abajo | align="right" | 240 |- | 42033 | Bayubas de Arriba | align="right" | 63 |- | 42034 | Beratón | align="right" | 45 |- | 42035 | Berlanga de Duero | align="right" | 1.080 |- | 42036 | Blacos | Bliecos | Borjabad | Borobia Buberos | Buitrago | Burgo de Osma-Ciudad de Osma | Cabrejas del Campo | Cabrejas del Pinar | Calatañazor | Caltojar | Candilichera | Cañamaque | Carabantes | Caracena | Carrascosa de Abajo | Carrascosa de la Sierra | Casarejos | align="right" | 244 |- | 42056 | Castilfrío de la Sierra | align="right" | 28 |- | 42058 | Castillejo de Robledo | Castilruiz | Centenera de Andaluz | align="right" | 25 |- | 42060 | Cerbón | align="right" | 42 |- | 42061 | Cidones | align="right" | 346 |- | 42062 | Cigudosa | align="right" | 50 |- | 42063 | Cihuela | align="right" | 80 |- | 42064 | Ciria | align="right" | 105 |- | 42065 | Cirujales del Río | align="right" | 33 |- | 42068 | Coscurita | align="right" | 124 |- | 42069 | Covaleda | align="right" | 1.846 |- | 42070 | Cubilla | align="right" | 61 |- | 42071 | Cubo de la Solana | align="right" | 232 |- | 42073 | Cueva de Ágreda | align="right" | 91 |- | 42075 | Dévanos | align="right" | 108 |- | 42076 | Deza | align="right" | 320 |- | 42078 | Duruelo de la Sierra | align="right" | 1.473 |- | 42079 | Escobosa de Almazán | align="right" | 39 |- | 42080 | Espeja de San Marcelino | align="right" | 224 |- | 42081 | Espejón | align="right" | 208 |- | 42082 | Estepa de San Juan | align="right" | 10 |- | 42083 | Frechilla de Almazán | align="right" | 32 |- | 42084 | Fresno de Caracena | align="right" | 31 |- | 42085 | Fuentearmegil | align="right" | 268 |- | 42086 | Fuentecambrón | align="right" | 56 |- | 42087 | Fuentecantos | align="right" | 57 |- | 42088 | Fuentelmonge | align="right" | 105 |- | 42089 | Fuentelsaz de Soria | align="right" | 57 |- | 42090 | Fuentepinilla | align="right" | 130 |- | 42092 | Fuentes de Magaña | align="right" | 75 |- | 42093 | Fuentestrún | align="right" | 61 |- | 42094 | Garray | align="right" | 500 |- | 42095 | Golmayo | align="right" | 1.527 |- | 42096 | Gómara | align="right" | 407 |- | 42097 | Gormaz | align="right" | 19 |- | 42098 | Herrera de Soria | align="right" | 15 |- | 42100 | Hinojosa del Campo | align="right" | 37 |- | 42103 | Langa de Duero | align="right" | 864 |- | 42105 | Liceras | align="right" | 57 |- | 42106 | La Losilla | align="right" | 13 |- | 42107 | Magaña | align="right" | 102 |- | 42108 | Maján | align="right" | 14 |- | 42110 | Matalebreras | align="right" | 111 |- | 42111 | Matamala de Almazán | align="right" | 372 |- | 42113 | Medinaceli | align="right" | 710 |- | 42115 | Miño de Medinaceli | align="right" | 104 |- | 42116 | Miño de San Esteban | align="right" | 73 |- | 42117 | Molinos de Duero | align="right" | 185 |- | 42118 | Momblona | align="right" | 36 |- | 42119 | Monteagudo de las Vicarías | align="right" | 252 |- | 42120 | Montejo de Tiermes | align="right" | 255 |- | 42121 | Montenegro de Cameros | align="right" | 100 |- | 42123 | Morón de Almazán | align="right" | 239 |- | 42124 | Muriel de la Fuente | align="right" | 79 |- | 42125 | Muriel Viejo | align="right" | 66 |- | 42127 | Nafría de Ucero | Narros | Navaleno | Nepas | Nolay | Noviercas | align="right" | 206 |- | 42134 | Ólvega | Oncala Pinilla del Campo Portillo de Soria La Póveda de Soria Pozalmuro Quintana Redonda Quintanas de Gormaz Quiñonería Los Rábanos Rebollar Recuerda Rello Renieblas Retortillo de Soria Reznos La Riba de Escalote Rioseco de Soria Rollamienta El Royo Salduero San Esteban de Gormaz San Felices San Leonardo de Yagüe San Pedro Manrique Santa Cruz de Yanguas Santa María de Huerta Santa María de las Hoyas Serón de Nágima Soliedra Soria Sotillo del Rincón Suellacabras Tajahuerce Tajueco Talveila Tardelcuende Taroda Tejado Torlengua Torreblacos Torrubia de Soria Trévago Ucero Vadillo Valdeavellano de Tera Valdegeña Valdelagua del Cerro Valdemaluque Valdenebro Valdeprado Valderrodilla Valtajeros Velamazán Velilla de la Sierra Velilla de los Ajos Viana de Duero Villaciervos Villanueva de Gormaz Villar del Ala Villar del Campo Villar del Río Los Villares de Soria Villasayas Villaseca de Arciel Vinuesa Vizmanos Vozmediano Yanguas Yelo